1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to seat belt buckles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Seat belt buckles are generally provided with a manual, mechanical releasing means, such as a push button, to release a locking member so that a cooperating tongue can be removed from the buckle to unfasten the seat belt. It would be desirable if a releasing means were provided which automatically released the tongue and thereby unfastened the seat belt when desired.